


Julian Draxler O.S

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia was a brilliant student in high school at Gelsinkirchen. <br/>She worked a lot the lesson to make proud her parents. <br/>She was in love with this famous boy, Julian Draxler, since a year and a half, but him prefer date the famous girl of the high school and he even didn't know her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian Draxler O.S

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, it's not my main language.

Sofia was a brilliant student in high school at Gelsinkirchen.   
She worked a lot the lesson to make proud her parents.   
She was in love with this famous boy, Julian Draxler, since a year and a half, but him prefer date the famous girl of the high school and he even didn't know her name.

Monday, this was another boring week in the life of Sofia. She went to the high school, geography was her first class and she was with Julian. At least she could admired the beauty of the football player while he was trying to pick girls up.   
The lesson was interesting but stalking julian's face and reactions was even more. The end was near when the teacher explain a work that they had to do on one of the commonwealth's country.   
"For this work, you're going to work in pair of two and I made the group!" the teacher explained  
Sofia was worrying about who she was going to work with.   
The teacher started saying the name of the groups.  
"Lisa and Manuel work on Canada, [...] Julian with Sofia work on New Zealand ... ." The teacher said  
The heart of Sofia was palpitating like he never did.  
She was going to make a work with his love, Julian. She couldn't realize. She tried to not smile.  
When the teacher had finished to say the group they had to work together.   
She took her stuff and went to Julian's table, he looked her briefly and exhaled loudly.  
She knew he wasn't happy to have a work to do and especially with her.  
They started working on the subject, Julian wasn't arrogant than what she thought, He even was interested by the subject, and a really nice guy when you talk with him.  
They made the plan and shared the work to do. Julian give his phone number to her. This was a thing that she thought never could happened.   
Sofia had started the work the evening, smiling while her phone vibrated. It was Julian. Her heart palpitating .  
\- Hello it's julian I thought that we could started the project tomorrow after school, if it's good for you because my training is later. So let me know if yuou're ok.  
She quickly answered.  
-Hi, tomorrow after school it's great for me.  
-Ok! so we plan for tomorrow igt's great for me.  
-perfect! we make it where? do you have started?  
-do you want to come to my house ? Yes i have started a little bit and you?  
-at your house ok! I don't know where you live. You finish class at 1pm? No i didn't start because I just came back from training.  
-Yes I finish at 1pm.   
\- so tomorrow we grab food and go to your house to work.  
-Ok. see you tomorrow. good night  
-See ya. good night.  
Tuesday 1pm  
Julian said to Sofia to wait him at the car park at 1pm. She waited him until he arrived with 5 minutes late.  
"Sorry to be late. The math teacher didn't want to let us go, what an asswhole!" complained julian  
"It's ok! so where are we going to?" answered Sofia  
"I thought about the chinese restaurant near from here, if you want" Asked Julian  
" yes I want. I love chinese food" answered Sofia  
they went to Julian's car, came in and he drove to the chinese restaurant while talking with her about the music playing at the radio.  
He paid the food for her and she explained where she lived.  
They reached the house and started eating on the sofa watching the TV. They changed the channel a few times until finishing by watching Keeping up with the kardashian, even if they weren't fan of the show, but they loughed a lot.  
Sofia appreciated a lot to be with Julian. She didn't expected him to be as nice as he was. He was one of the funniest person she ever met.  
After finishing the food they started to work. They went into Sofia's room.  
Julian was on Sofia's bedroom. They worked the project. This was a thing she didn't thought it could be happened a day. Julian Draxler was sitting on her bed, she was never going to wash the blanket.  
Julian saw a Schalke 04 jersey.  
"So, you're a fan of Schalke ? " He asked  
"Hum, yes. " She answered shyly  
"That's cool. I didn't know that. Do you come to the match?" he requested  
"Yes I do. I like to go when I can." She answered  
"Are you going to the match on saturday?" He asked  
"No, I'm not" She sadly answered  
"Do you want any tickets? I can give you. It could be nice to see you" exclaimed him  
What?!! He want to give me tickets for the game, and he said that he could be nice to see me there. I can't believe it!  
"Hum, I don't know" She answered shyly  
"If you come 30 minutes before the game, I can bring you into the VIP space into the stadium." suggested julian  
"yes , maybe. It could be cool. So if you invited me you had to win" she said smiling  
"Hahaha! yes we have to win! hum sorry but I have to go I have training. So we keep in touch for the game."  
"Yes, ok! have fun at the training!"  
"So Julian Draxler just invited me to came to the match. What happened in this world. I just can't stop smiling. " thought Sofia

Saturday:  
10 am:  
text:   
Julian: Hi, so you come this afternoon, right?  
Sofia: Hi Julian, Yes, if you're still wanted me to come.  
Julian: Obvioulsy. So the game start at 15 pm 30. If you can come before 15pm it would be perfect.  
Sofia: Okey, I'll be at the stadium before 15pm. I'll text you when I arrive  
Julian: ok, perfect. see you later.

Her parents weren't at home, so she ate a quick breakfast before taking a warm shower.   
She was questioning herself about what she could wear. Obviously she wore Julian's jersey, and she decided to pick a black skirt to keep it simple and feminine. She made a natural make up, just to be more awake and flawless.   
It was time to go. She took her black purse and her smartphone, locked the door and took the bus to the stadium. When she arrived she send a text to Julian.  
As answered Julian came to pick her and let her came into the stadium.  
Julian: "Hi, how are you?"  
Sofia: "I'm fine and you? ready for the game?"  
Julian: "I think yes. At least I hope. You wear my jersey better than me."  
Sofia made a small laugh: " thank you"  
He left her in the VIP part, and came to the changing room with his teamates.  
He was a part of the 11 beginners.  
Sofia found him really attractive when she saw him with the child.  
The end of the match was there, Schalke won. The supporters were happy.   
Sofia joined Julian and hugged him for the win.   
Sofia: Congratulation!   
Julian: Thank you so much! how did you found the game?  
Sofia: It was awessome! you did a really good job.   
Julian: Wait here, I take you to dinner.  
Julian arrived and they reached his car, he opened the door for her and she sat into it.  
They went into a cute restaurant, they sat at the bottom of the room.   
They order dinner and a dessert. They stay an hour in the restaurant, eating and talking about nothing special.  
They went out and walked beside a river in a park.  
They stopped to admire the view of the light reflection on the water.  
Julian put his arms around her hips, turned to face her, put his right hand on her cheek and kissed her.  
A soft romantic kiss, her fist kiss, and made by Julian Draxler.  
He broke the kiss and smile.  
Julian: so, I don't know for you but I found it really great. Hum it's difficult to admite, it's the first time I feel this and it's weird for me but I think I'm in love with you. I'll understand if it's not the same for you and you don't want something with me. We can stay friend if you want.  
Sofia: Whaou, hum... I don't know what to think. It ... It was my first kiss. And I'm really shocked that you can love me. It was a dream for me for so many time now it's real I can't realise.   
I love you since two years, with in mind that nothing could happened between us. So yes I want something with you if you want a relationship with me. I love you Julian Draxler.  
Sofia kissed him to formalize their love.


End file.
